the imperfect, perfect princess
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Set when Kate met Mike. How can ADFA's Perfect princess keep her name when she is distracted by the Navy Pirate Mike Flynn. their love blossoms over the twelve weeks of the course and beyond. can she keep her nerve and her composure enough to pass the course? please leave a review
1. Meeting mike

lieutenant Sub lieutenant Kate McGregor ran down the corridor to the classroom, she was hopelessly lost. Watsons Bay Navy Base was huge like a university campus a she was clueless as to where she was or if she was even going on the right building. Turning around the corner she looked down at the map she had been given at induction and almost ran past the door to the room she was meant to be in. Opening the door, she fell head first in to the instructor who was behind the door.

"Glad you could join us. Sub lieutenant McGregor I take it. Take a seat, you will have to catch up," he said pointing to the seat in the centre of the front row. Sitting down she pulled out her pen and note book and began copying the notes off the board. The rest of the lecture dragged and when it finally finished Kate started to pack up her stuff. standing up she found herself looking in to the eyes of the instructor. He had the eyes the colour of the sea in a storm, she could feel her legs starting to go from beneath her and she had grab hold of her chair to keep herself up right.

"Going somewhere Sub lieutenant?" he asked with a slight smile on his face. "I thought I said when you came in you were to catch up on what you missed," he added.

"sir," she said "do you have any notes I could copy?" she asked as he passed her a piece of paper, he took out of his briefcase. She took it and looked on both sided her brow furring "Sir its blank," she said

"let that be a lesson to you, next time be on time," he added with a smile before gesturing her to follow him out of the room," Picking her bag and hat up she followed him out of the room. "So why were you late? From you file I gathered you were a star pupal when you were training?" he asked whilst walking quickly

"I got lost, this building is like maze, "she said half walking half running to keep up with his quick pace.

They walked the rest of the way to the doors out on to the court yard in silence. Opening the door, he held it open for her "thank you sir," she said raising her right arm to salute him. Stepping out she put her cap on and started to walk off towards her next class.

"Sub lieutenant..." he started

"It's Kate," she interrupted him as she turned to face him

"Kate, its mike when we are not in class," he said before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Kate made it to her next class on time but she was distracted by the thought of Mike Flynn. She tried to place the name. Then she remembered. The was talk going around ADFA when she was a cadet of a former cadet several classes previously to hers, putting a whoopee cushion onto the admiral's seat.

Kate sat through the rest of the class taking notes and was glad when this class finished. Making her way to the mess she walked straight into Mike Flynn, His coffee spilling over his uniform.

"sorry," she said passing her a napkin.

"thanks," he said trying to mop up the stain that had appeared on his trousers "so, where's the fire?" he asked putting the now soiled napkin in to the bin.

"fire sir?" she asked looking up at him with doe eyes.

"the must be a reason you are running; fire was the only logical one,"

"ah, the is no fire. I just need a large hot chocolate and some SCRAN," she said smiling coyly

"so, you're not a fan of the food? Well maybe I can help, I happen to know a place where you can get a decent meal, I might even add a pudding," he said "if you are for it, I can have you back in time for curfew,"

Thinking about it, Kate decided that whatever he had in mind would be better than whatever was on offer in the mess. "Ok, but you may want to change your trousers," she said pointing to the stain that had spread over his crotch.

"right, I'll meet you by the quad in 20 minutes," he said before walking away. Kate decided to quickly run back to the accommodation block and change out of her uniform. It would be easier to incognito if she was in civvies. Unlocking her room door, she dropped her books and hat on to the bed and opened the cupboard and pulled out her jeans and a top and quickly changed in to them and pushed her feet in to her thongs. she then took her hair out of the bun she had it in and dragged her brush through it. Quickly she ran back to the quad where Mike was waiting for her. Smiling he said "You look beautiful," placing a kiss on to her cheek. reaching up Kate touched the spot where he touched, a slight flush turning her cheeks a light shade of red.

Mike Placed his hand into the small of her back and steered her towards his car. opening the door for her, he allowed her to get in before shutting it and quickly making his way to the driver's side and getting in himself.

The restaurant mike had chosen in a seduced part of Sidney overlooking a small bay and the food was so much better than that served in the mess. putting her cutlery down after finishing her pudding "i think i won't need to eat the rest of the course," she said leaning back slight in her chair, as mike signalled for the bill. Dropping a number of bills on to the little tray that held the bill Kate started to take out her purse "let me at least pay half" she offered as mike shook his head "My treat," he said standing up and offering her his hand. "fancy a moon lit stroll before we head back to base?" he continued as they left.

looking down at her watch "Ok," she said as he slipped his hand in to hers. they walked along the beach talking about their dreams and what they wanted from the navy and life.

it was past ten when they finally arrived back to Watson. as mike pulled up just along from the female accommodation block, he looked at Kate she said "I had a really great time, thanks for dinner," and she placed a kiss on to his lips. as she pulled away, he pulled her back in deaping the kiss placing a hand around the back of her head, his fingers in twining in to her hair. pulling apart Kate opened her door and slid out the car. "goodnight mike" she said as she closed the door and made her way to her room.

climbing in to her bed Kate touched her lips, the memory of the kiss still lingered there. It was going to make the rest of the course almost unbearable. How was she going to be able to consternate now? first she got distracted by his eyes and now his lips. it was going to be a long twelve weeks.


	2. a romance begins

over the next few weeks of the course Kate and mike stole moments together when they could. For Kate, every moment felt special, and felt like she was breaking all the rules. on one of their escapades, mike had booked a hotel in down town Sydney for them. Their room had views over the harbour and the opera house. Placing a kiss on her collar bone Kate close her eyes, allowing the feeling of being loved fill her up. "So why the name Perfect princess?" he asked her before placing a kiss further down her chest, moving further down her body.

"I all ways had to be perfect at ADFA, and because I had blond hair people thought I was an airy princess type," she said closing her eyes as he places a kiss over her navel, before moving back up to her face and placed a kiss on to her lips gently nipping her lower lip with his teeth, and smiled at her before saying " I have a feeling that you are not the damsel in distress type, you are more of a do it myself type of princess". lying back on the bed

" guess i am," she said resting her head on his chest, her finger tracing circles over a scar on his abdomen, before placing a kiss over it. "How did you get the scar?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing heroic, I had a burst appendix when i was a midshipman, they had to remove it," Kate placed a kiss on to his lips lightly and then Firmer, allowing herself to drown in his eyes. "Mmmm," mike moaned as she pressed down on to his sholders before he decided to take control and flipped them both so she was now lying beneath him, pining her to the bed. "hey no fair," she said giving in to him knowing she had lost this battle.

Kate woke to the sun streaming through the floor to ceiling windows and felt mike next to her, rolling over she placed a kiss on to mikes shoulder before slipping from under the sheet that had covered them and walked over to the en suite and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"you know you look so amazingly beautiful in the morning," a mikes voice came from the door, she turned and saw him stood there leaning against the frame smiling at her. walking over to him, she placed her hands on sholders, stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him. "fancy Joining me," he said nodding towards the shower, before turning her around so she stood facing the shower and gently pushed her towards it. Reaching his hands around her he turned it on and pushed her in. "MIKE ITS FREEZING," she shrieked as the water enveloped her. "thank you for protecting me," he said stepping under to join her as the water had now warmed up considerably, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad i can be of assistance to you Flynn," she said allowing herself to be warmed up by the water and the hug mike had pulled her into.

a week later, Kate walked down the corridor towards the classroom and walked in to find it empty, and took her seat at the front, just as mike walked in.

"Sub - Lieutenant," he addressed her, before pulling her to her feet and kissing her, drawing her into his arms.

"Mike, somebody might walk in," she said using all her will power to push him away but eventually rested her head on to his chest. she could hear the slow rhythmic beating of his heart and his breathing. pushing her gently to face her, hie nipped her nose and then whispered in to her ear, "Meet me tonight, by the quad," before kissing her deeply on her lips before moving down her neck and brushed one just above the collar of her uniform. walking back to the desk, mike opened his bag, and took out his paper work, as the rest of the class filed in. "Right, in two days you are going to put in to practice what I have been teaching you for the last six weeks, so today you are going to be preparing for the task but I will warn you that given the nature of our roles and job, the will be curve balls. He passed around briefing notes with the basic outlines of the task. "the task will be at sea and we will be leaving port, you will be sent the detail shortly before we leave," he continued. Kate read over the task and started to make notes on all the things that could go wrong. By the time the class had finished Kate had almost filled a notebook with information she might need. smiling to mike as she left she almost ran to her next class, slowing down to catch her breath, when she heard two officers talking, "Did you hear, Mike Flynn, apparently he is carrying on with one of his students, she is blond appantly , " she said before looking over and spotting Kate, she lowered her voice and continued talking to her companion " I saw him hugging her the other day and ..." Kate stopped listening, wiping her eyes and composing herself before opening her phone and texting mike _"hey, can we move where we meet, the is gossip going around about you and a blond student, __i_ _would hate for the brass to find _" almost instantly a reply came back "_ok, Meet at the gap lookout same time though_," Kate was just about to write a reply when a second message flashed up on the screen _"Oh and Kate ignore the gossip, see you soon. M X" Kate_ ran from the class as soon as it finished, she needed to shower and change her clothes before heading off to meet mike. wrapping a towel around her, her hair dripping from the shower she had just taken , opening the bag that she had hidden under her bed she pulled out the lace and silk bra running her fingers across the material. Grabbing the the dress she had chosen she slipped her feet in to her favourite heels looking in the mirror she smiled. she didn't know why she had made such a effort as she knew it would, more than likely end up decorating Mikes bedroom floor in minutes. heading out of the building , she quickly made her way to the bus stop. pulling her phone, she texted mik_e "just on the bus now, __ill_ _be there in 10 minunits," _

walking across the road to the park gate, she spotted mike and ran over to him. He swept her up into a hug and placed a kiss on to her lips "do you know how much i wanted to do that?" he said as he opened his car door to let her get in. "I thought i would cook at mine tonight," he said as drove off towards his apartment

"that sounds amazing, and i have a half day tomorrow, my classes don't start to the afternoon." she said

"is that so," he said, " well we hear we are," he continued as he pulled up out his flat.

Mike poured another glass of wine for Kate who was curled up on the setee "Thanks, " she said taking a sip and rolling her sholders. "Fancy a massage?" mike asked putting his glass down on to the table and placed his hands on to her sholders and gently pressed out the knots. leaning back Kate moaned "Mummgh, that feel nice," leaning down to her ear he whispered "follow me," as he took her hand, pulled her up and lead her to his bedroom. He manovered her so he was behind her, gently pulled her hair to one side and place a kiss on to her neck, moving his hands down her sholders. then he slowly pulled the zip of her dress down and pushed it from her sholders so it pooled at her feet. Turning her to face him, she could see his eyes widen with the surprise of what he saw.

"like what you see, Sir," she said with a wicked grin, before deciding that she was missing out on the fun. Reaching up she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, taking her time knowing that this would drive him crazy," soon they were both in the same state of undress, and mike pushed her onto the bed and joined her and placed a kiss on to her lips letting her lose herself in his eyes.


	3. the romance ends?

Kate sat on a bench overlooking the Gap lookout, taking in the views. she has finished her course but had been added to an additional one by one of the instructors at Watson. she was so distracted she did not hear Mike walk up behind her. "Daydreaming McGregor?" he asked making her jump. "I do no such thing," she said turning to face him and place a kiss on his lips. "i was just admiring the view," she added, as she slipped her hand in to his and pulled him towards his car. " wait there, i have a present for you, for passing the course top of the class," mike said pulling a black box out of his pocket and passed it to her. Kate was puzzled. it was too big for a ring box, and not long like the boxes that bracelets came in. opening it she saw a silver anchor broach with rose gold rope woven around it and on the centre was a sapphire. "Mike, i love it, thank you," she gasped placing a light peck on his cheek before pinning it to her blazer that she had put on to keep the late afternoon chill of her sholders. opening the door mike pulled out a takeaway carrier bag "though you might like Chinese, and we can eat it here," he said as he also pulled out a picnic blanket. "oh, and Kate, can you grab the wine and glasses, they are on the front seat," he added as he lay the blanket on the grass close to the lookout point. Kate picked them up and walked back over and knelt down and sat back on her heals before sitting on the blanket with her legs curled up. She opened the wine and pored it in to the two disposable glasses that mike had brought and passed it to mike. "To Us," she said taking a sip, allowing the sharp chardonnay to slip down her throat. Picking up her chopsticks she took some of the noodles and salt and chilli chicken and began to eat.

once they finished eating and cleared away their rubbish, Kate lent back in to Mike and took a sip of her wine. The sun had set and turned the sky red and purple. "Mike, i might be getting a posting to a frigate, what are we going to do? the is talk of them being sent to the gulf," she said "we will figure it out, whatever happen," he told her, placing a kiss on to her cheek. standing up he offered her his hand, and pulled her to her feet. "let's go, it's getting dark, plus don't you have a early class tomorrow?" he said "I do, but I happen to know the tutor is one of the most laid back there," she answered standing up and placing a kiss on to his lips. "still i would like you to be on time, i can't show favouritism to you," he whispered into her ear

"fine, i spose i could do with an early night," she said before walking towards the car.

"I'll drop you off at the guard house," he said as he put the blanket in to the boot.

"ok, the less people who see us together the better," she added.

He pulled up just down from the guard house and turned off the engine, leaning over he placed a kiss on her lips pulling her in to him. "See you in the morning," he said as she got out the car. "oh and Kate, don't be late," he called out of the widow as she walked towards the hut. turning she smiled at him and gave a little wave before presenting her Id to the seaman on duty. "Ma'am," he said as he allowed her through. Mike watched as she disappeared in to the darkness of the base before hedding off to his apartment.

Walking in he saw that his answer machine was flashing. pressing play he listened to the message. "lieutenant Flynn, please can you report to the Cos office tomorrow at 10 am, " he closed his eyes. what could the Co want with him. He walked in to his room kicked off his shoes and crashed out on his bed.

Kate sat in the class looking over a navigation chart, trying to plot a route through a coral reef. with the knowledge that the area had not been surveyed in 40 years. Looking closely, she spotted a small channel that could work if they were careful and took it slowly. marking it on in her pencil she then rechecked the map to see. it was the quickest way to the point they needed to reach. getting up she walked over to mikes desk and presented her chart to him. Looking down started to test her on why she chose that particular route "well you said that we had to reach the point quickly and from what you also said the ship was on the same baring as this channel and it is also deep enough to take the type of ship. to go around the coral reef would take longer and possibly give a different outcome. if the ship was to go through at a slow speed then she should make it through, it shows a wide channel but given the rate of coral groth the channel would be considerably narrower but still passable. " she said confidently "ah but did you spot this?" he said pointing to a small barely visible mark at the end of the channel " Looking down at the chart, she spotted what mike was pointed at. it was a small collection of coral at the end of the channel. "ah that but if you look closely the is a narrow gap just to the left of it the should be enough space to allow a ship to pass through," she said confidently "ok Mcgregor, take a seat," he said gesturing her to take her seat. collecting up the rest of the class's charts, he dismissed the class "sub-lieutenant McGregor, can you stay back for 5 minunits please?" he call as Kate reached the door. Turning around Kate addressed him "Sir?"

"You did well, " he said as he passed her a note. she opened it before leaning over and pulling a pen out of his breast pocket and writing a response. Passing it back to him she turned and walked out of the class room and headed to her final class of the course.

walking out Kate shielded her eyes from the sun and headed to her dorm to pack up her belongings ready for her to move to her apartment she had rented for her time in Sydney. putting the final few items in to the boxes and sat on her bed and looked around. closing her eyes, she couldn't wait to get out of the base and in to her own flat. she could see mike more often and not be afraid of sneaking around with him. changing out of her uniform she put on a tea dress and grabbed some sandles and slipped her feet in to them and pulled her denim jacket of the hook on the back of the door pulled it over her sholders, picked up her bag and made her way to meet mike. She sat on a bench in the park, enjoying the light breeze that was blowing.

pulling her phone out she texted mike, he was late which was unlike him. "_mike where are you, just let me know you're on your way please, __i__will wait a bit longer,"_ hitting the send button she put the phone back in to her bag and waited. from what seemed like an age she decided to make her way back to her room, when her phone rang. Pulling it out, she answered it. _"Sub-lieutenant McGregor, can you report to the command centre tomorrow at 1300hrs where you will be given our new posting,_" the line then went dead. putting the phone back into her bag she walked slowly back to Watson. . Opening her door she walked in to her room and pulled out her phone "_Mike __im__ back at Watson, please let me know why you stood me up,"_ after she sent it she chucked her phone on to her bedside table and collapsed on to her bed and sobbed


	4. moveing on

_**Hey guys, I'm glad you love this story. this is a mini chapter set 7 months before Kate sets foot on Hammersley.**_

Kate sat in a coffee shop in sydney, drinking a latte. She had tried mike for the umteenth time. "Mike where are you? why did you not show up." looking down in to her diary she counted back from the date to the page where she had left a little mark on one of the dates. she did not need to add them up to see it was over twenty-eight days. walking to the chemists kate brought what she needed and arrived home to take the one test that could change her life. opening the Packet she sat on the toilet. looking down she breathed a sigh of rellif it was a false alarm. but the was one part of her hoped that she was expecting. that way mike might come weeks later kate gave up. she had been given a poasting on HMAS Anzac and was headding out to the gulf. She was a strong, inderpendent woman and she decided to focous on her career in the navy. Anyway what was the chances that she would run in to mike flynn again, given that he stated that her perferd to serve on the smaller ships in the fleat and she loved the larger ships. she also rose to the rank of Leuitentant

ON THE PATROL BOATS 4.6 YEARS LATER  
Mike walked up the gangway of HMAS Hammersly. She was the first ship he served on at the start of his career and now he was takeing her out for her last six months, the ship still had some life left in her. He hoped. His tempory navagator walked up to him and told him the ship was ready to sail. "Thanks, ill be on the bridge in 10 minunits, make ready to sail," he ordered. turning to walk out of his cabin, he knocked book of the side, picking it up a photo fell out. looking at it, he smiled. it showed him stood on the Anzac bridge, with the harbour behind them. turning it over he saw Kate's copperplate handwriting stating the date _"March, 22nd 2002," _putting it back in to the book he dropped said book on to the desk and turned to leave. He wished he said goodbye to her, but he had been told that he had to leave there and then. The brass had a anonymous tip off about him and a student that was on one the causes he lead. and he did not want to get Kate in to trouble. He Knew she was going to go far in the navy.

kate stood in the same classroom that she had met mike in. everything was brought back, the way he looked at her. She was also delivering the same course he had done 3 years prevously. it was going to be a long twelve weeks. The whole base and surrounding area had memories. She knew what the group called her behind her back, the Ice Queen. She tried to keep the order. towards the end of the course kate was called to the command in canberre,  
"Leuitentent Mcgregor, we understand that the only mandatory section you have not served in the Patrol Boat Fleet. with that in mind you are to report to HMAS Cairns once the next course you are leading finishes. you will be serving atleast six months on one of the patrol boats," she was told. Kate groned inwardly. She knew she would hate this. The Patrol boats were so small it was hard not to tread on anyones toes. walking in to the small flat that she had rented, she grabbed her laptop and opened it and clicked on to the internet browser. typing in to the search bar, she opened a list of apartments to rent in Cairns. choosing one that looked adequate for her needs she put in her offer for the rent and a 6 month contract starting a week before she was due to start on the patrol boats. closing it down, the picture files were open on her screen and a picture of her and mike stood on a bridge, a sunset over the harbour behide them. Mike had his arm around her and she had rested her head on his shoulder. she looked so happy and naïve. she hovered the mouse over the delete button, but some how could not come to commit to the act of erasing him from her life. closing the lid of her laptop down, she sighed, why did mike have to do this to her? it had been nearly five years and she as sure he had moved on, and she had moved on, or had she?

waking in to the classroom, Kate was Unnerved by one of the female officers who were on the course. She was perky and full of energy or caffeine, they amount she chugged back Kate presumed it was the latter. she was one step from bouncing off the walls. "Liutentent cartno, please can you plot a cause from Watsons bay to Thursday island that would be the quickest for one of the landing crafts," Kate ordered passing a extremely outdated map. "Um Ma'am, this map is years out, I'm sure the areas have been surveyed since," she said staring Kate Down. "I'm Sorry, I asked you to use this map, you may not have the luxury of having a up to date map , you will use this on" Kate replied slightly annoyed that the young leiutentent dared to question her.


	5. a second meeting

Kate walked in to the offices at HMAS Cairns to be told which patrol boat she would be serving on for the next six months. "Lieutentent McGregor, welcome to Cairns, I'm afraid that the introductions will have to wait, HMAS Hammerly, has just received notice to sail in one hour so, i will take you down there now," commander marshal said gesturing for Kate to follow him out of the building to the Staff car that was waiting outside. The Jurney to the quay took five minunits and the car Pulled up next to a old looking ship. When she was told she had to serve six months on a patrol boat, she had hoped to be on the new Armadale class maybe HMAS Wollongong not the rather dated Freemantle class boats like Hammerly. walking up the gangway Commander Marshal asked one of the Junior sailors to get the CO. Kate walked across the deck to look out when she heard a familiar voice.

"Commander Marshal, i take it that you have my new executive officer?" turning Kate looked straight in to the eyes of a ghost from her past. She felt herself drowning once again in those eyes. Grabbing on to the rail, she steadied herself and walked over.

"Mike, lieutentent Mcgregor, lieutentent Mcgregor may i introduce lieutentent commander Flynn," Mike held out his hand. "sir," she said saluting before taking the hand to shake it. Mike asked one junior sailors escort her to her cabin. Quickly she changed out of her shore uniform and pulled on the boiler suit that she had been issued, shoved her feet in to the boots. "XO to the fly bridge," a call came through the pipe. Walking through the narrow corridors she made her to the fly Bridge. Mike was giving instructions to a young female officer. who was ordering a boat to stop "Kate prepare a boarding party, this boat needs stopping,"

"sir," she said before turning on her heal and heading to the boarding room to get kitted up and grab the firearm that was issued for boarding. The Smell from the boat made Kate reach and heave, she leant over the side bringing up bile. she could hear the crew of both the Boat they boarded and her fellow crew members from Hammersley laughing at her. Pulling her sell together she addressed the boats crew as best she could but they could not or pretended not to understand English either way it was a hard task. A few hours later Kate walked out of her cabin in her mess uniform and straight in to mike. "ah Kate, we don't normally dress for dinner on patrol boats," he said "ah i did not know," she said. "speak to the Nav, she will get you up to speed on how we do things," the air around the pair of them was electric. "look we have not had a chance to talk privately since you came aboard," he said lowing his voice " i never thought we would meet again after the course, what with you desting to be on the big ships and me preferring patrol boats,"

" i do preferer the big ships," she said trying to avert his gaze but she was dragged in to the storm of his eyes. "Hammersley is a old girl, she as only six months left," he said reaching out to touch her arm but she moved it away and wrapped it around her waist. At this he turned to walk away. "as for what happened sir, I'm sure we can both be professional about it and put it in a box?" she said staring him down, he looked back at her and gave her a silent reply. neither one of them wanted this to get out, if it did it could end their careers. Turning to walk to the mess, Kate had suddenly gone off her food. Removing her sash, she could feel a migraine coming on, she opened the door to her cabin and walked in.

Sat in the bridge later that night Kate pointed to the chart that the nav was plotting on and said "you know if you went that way it would be..." she stopped as the nav gave her a icy stare. Picking up her folders the nav walked towards the door of the bridge when Kate called to her "oh nav, when you have a moment could you move your things to the top rack.," to which the nav looked even less impressed "seniority, equals better rack," Kate added. as charge entered the bridge to ask permission to take the port side engine down.

the following morning Kate was sat in the bridge when a call came through, a woman in distress on a deserted island, they were a few hours away even with both engines up and running. But Mike was annoyed that Kate had given the order that one could be taken down. ordering her into his cabin he told her "we are a team, you don't do anything on my ship without my say so," Kate hit back at his floored logic "a team but it is your ship?" they were almost nose to nose, the air around the pair fizzled. resisting the earge to do something she could come to regret, Kate turned on heal and waked out his cabin. Why did he do this to her? "yes, it's my ship, I'm the CO,"

many hours later Kate sat curled up in a arm chair that was standard in the officer accommodation. she had not bothered to buy an apartment as she did not want to hang about in cairns. she was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. walking over to the door, she looked through the spy hole and saw mike standing there. the last she saw of him was him helping a ditzy marean biologist to her car after identifying the woman who died on the ship. opening the door she allowed him in. "Sir, what do you want?" she said staring at him.


	6. the start is only the begining

Mike stood at her door, holding a bunch of files, he had changed out of his whites, and was in jeans and a shirt. remembering back to their time at Watson's bay, Kate felt the same surge of electricity that made her want to rip his shirt of him. "i came to drop these files off for you. just so you can get up to speed," he said placing the files on her hall table.

Kate tried to avert looking at him. she wished she could move on. she thought she had, but then they were on Hammersley and when he was berating her earlier and they were nose to nose, she wished she could have looked away, but his eyes kept pulling her in.

closing the door on her past, Kate walked away from him. Mike stood in the hall for a moment leaning back on the wall and sighed. He regretted what happened all those years ago. But he left to protect her. The brass had found out that he was in a relationship with a student and he chose to be reposted rather than admit who it was. He did what he did to protect her. He just wished he could tell her. But that would only confirm what the brass thought they knew. Although the was little they could do about it now. Writing a letter a few days later, he told her everything. Leaving it on her pillow in her cabin he quickly walked to the bridge. Kate sat on her rack and opened the letter. Shoving the letter under her pillow she wiped the tears that started to fall when Nav walked in. "You ok Kate?" she asked. Moving to sit on the rack next to her. Shaking her head, Kate told her the abridged version of the past, omitting the name of the officer. "wait, it was the boss, wasn't it?" Nicki asked Kate started to speak when Nicki cut her off "i have seen the way you to look at each other. I am not going to say anything. Besides you both out rank me so it would be my word against yours," she said. Pulling her arm around Kate she gave her a hug. Unused to this amount of affection Kate sat riged for a second before returning the younger women's hug. "Thanks, Nicki," she said before pulling an extra-large Bar of Dairy Milk from its hiding place and offering some to her friend.

the six months flew by. Kate walked through the ship, on her way to the quay when mike called out to her. "sir?" she questioned him. "ah Kate, how's the arm?" he said gesturing to her arm. "its getting better as we speak," she said lifting the corners of her mouth in to a smile. picking up the envelope that was on the desk, he passed it to her, "your recomdation for the frigates, i wish you all the sucess," he said turning slightly so she could not see his face. putting the paper back down Kate said "actually, i would like to take you up on your offer and stay, and serve with you on the new Hammersley. If you will have me?"

"The is nothing i like most than loyalty and a throat ripping debate. i would be honnered," he said. Standing on the quay, Kate looked over to mike, and he looked to her and smiled. it was the smile that made her go weak at the knees, but now she had managed to keep herself upright. She had almost gotten over the fact that mike had walked out on her. Resigning herself she knew that the would be a time when they could be together. But for now, she would just have to get use to the thin walls that would separate them and see him in her dreams.


End file.
